


Yes, Boss

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is Frank's assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Boss

Frank Iero, Jr. sat at his desk in the top office of Skeleton Crew Records with his feet on the  desk and a coffee clutched between his tattooed fingers.

Since leaving Pencey Prep, he had built this empire on his own, marketing for bands and selling apparel and everything he had dreamed of as a kid.  Along the way, he had gathered fans and workers and now, centered in New York, he shipped around the world and reeled in millions of dollars per year.

That's where Gerard Way came into play.

"Gerard!" Frank shouted from his office.

A tall, slender man of about five foot ten appeared in the doorway.  His shaggy, black hair hung in a messy mop around his almost cadaverous-looking face, from which green eyes peered out.  "Yes, boss?"

"My coffee is cold.  Get me a hot one."

"Yes, boss."  Gerard shuffled forward and grabbed the mug, disappearing out the door.  From behind him, he heard Frank's voice call out with a reminder to get a new one and not just throw this one in the microwave.

As he took the elevator down to the floor with his boss's favorite coffee stand, Gerard constantly muttered to himself curses for the tattooed--yet admittedly attractive--man for whom he worked.

At the counter, he talked to the guy who apparently made the best coffees in town, Ray.

"Man, you look stressed," the curly-haired man said while pouring coffee.

"You have no clue," Gerard groaned.  "Iero drives me crazy."

"Hey," Ray handed the coffee to his most frequent customer, "at least you have a job.  And Iero's cute, though, isn't he?  Oh, and tell your brother I say hi and good luck with his job search."

Gerard paid his friend and returned to the office, where Frank was now standing by his bookshelf of pictures.

"Boss, I have your coffee."

"It's about time," Frank rolled his eyes.  "I've been waiting far longer than is pleasant."  He took the coffee from the slender fingers of his assistant before retuning to his desk.

Gerard turned to leave.

"Don't leave yet," Frank ordered.  "I need to talk to you."

In silence, the taller man took a seat across from his boss.

"You're very attractive, Gerard," Frank purred between sips of coffee.  "And you're more loyal than a puppy dog.  I have a proposition for you."

Gerard arched an eyebrow.

"Go on a date with me.  If it goes well, it goes well.  If it fails, no big deal."

The tall man nodded in approval.

"And if we date, I will up your pay and benefits for the duration of our relationship.  If we break up, however, I will have to let you go."

Gerard accepted these risks, offering his hand to the other man.  "Deal."  he'd get a free meal at the minimum and hopefully at least a couple weeks with raised pay.

"Shall we do lunch?" the shorter man asked, rising from his desk.  "We'll take my car."

Gerard shrugged.  "Sure, boss."

"Oh," Frank added as he grabbed his coat from the hanger by the door, "call me Frank."

"Whatever you say, Frank," Gerard laughed, tailing his boss down the hallway.  Maybe Frank Iero wasn't such a bad guy.


End file.
